This invention relates to a feeder for small domesticated animals with substantial jumping ability. It is especially designed for cats which are kept inside the home where dogs are also kept.
Many households have both cats and dogs as pets within the home. Because these animals have differing natures, conflicts can arise. Dogs have a reputation for being very curious about, and annoying or threatening to cats.
There are known devices which provide a roofed shelter for cats for outdoor use. There are also indoor platforms which rest upon a windowsill or are placed upon a floor.
There is no known elevated cat feeder which is supported from a wall or from a built in support mechanism which is for indoor use and has an opening in a wall designed to allow a leaping cat to pass through, but prevent the entrance of a large animal such as a dog.
The present invention relates to a cat feeder that provides a comfortable, convenient, and private for a cat to feed without being troubled by a dog within the home.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a cat its own place.
An object of the present invention is to provide a food dish and a water dish in a platform which is elevated such that a cat may easily ascend the platform, but a dog may not and, furthermore, having walls such that the height of the walls will prevent entry by a dog and having an aperture which will allow passage of a jumping cat and not a dog.
The present invention is an elevated roofless cat feeder for indoor use. The cat feeder has a platform forming a base of the cat feeder, walls surrounding all sides of the cat feeder, but only one of the walls having an aperture in which the aperture is sized to allow passage of a typical cat, but prevent passage of a typical dog, and elevational means which raise the platform above a floor at a height which permits a cat to be able to leap onto the platform through the aperture, but high enough to prevent access by a dog.
The elevational means may be a bracket, a support board for attachment to a wall, a chain for suspension from a ceiling or other high point, or a pedestal and base which give a height to the platform.
The elevational means may be adjustable to provide different heights. The platform may have an integrally formed a food dish, a water dish, a receptacle for bedding material or a receptacle for kitty litter.